Everything I Need
by athos21
Summary: PWP Faberry smut. Quinn wants to show Rachel her true feelings. Please comment and review!


Rachel gazed up into hazel eyes as Quinn's naked body straddled her own, watching the cheerleaders chest rise and fall with each breath she sat up, her arms wrapping themselves around Quinn's hips to balance them both. Reaching up she captured her lips in a searing kiss as her tongue explored the blondes's mouth. They stayed like that for a while, slowly exchanging kisses as hands roamed over exposed skin; both girls eager to prolong the skin on skin contact as long as possible. They sat in complete silence, the only sound was the soft, wet sounds of tongues caressing tongues and the occasional sigh or moan from Rachel whenever Quinn moved her hands down the singer's spine or softly tugged on her lower lip with her own.

Quinn was the first to break the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great. Rachel tried to voice her displeasure at the new situation but was silenced by a chaste kiss before Quinn gently pushed her down

"Lie back" she whispered, trailing soft kisses along Rachel's jawline and up towards her ear

"Quinn…pppleaase" Rachel whimpered as the blondes lips ghosted over the shell of her ear and settled on her lobe sucking lightly before nipping at the sensitive skin which lay behind. "I need you… I need…I…oh god…Quinn…don't…don't stop…Quinn"

Quinn's hands made their way to Rachel's breasts and began teasing at the already rock hard nipples

"Spread your legs"

Three simple words which affected Rachel in ways she never thought possible, the husky tone of Quinn's voice sending shockwaves throughout her entire body, all of them culminating in her now dripping sex. She shut her eyes and let out the sexiest noise Quinn had ever heard, somewhere between and whimper and a moan, eagerly parting her legs as Quinn lay her body in between, her kisses now making their way along Rachel's neck, stopping ever so briefly to nip and her pulse point before running her tongue across the slight mark and moving across her collarbone. Rachel's breathing rapidly increased as Quinn's took over the job previously being undertaken by her hands.

Quinn's tongue circled over the tight peak of Rachel's nipple and traced patterns across the skin. Tan hands threaded through blonde hair keeping her in place as bit down and tugged on the sensitive peak. The pleasurable pain shooting straight down to the diva's core causing her to cry out and arch her back further into Quinn's hungry mouth.

"Fuck…Quinn…that's…oh my god…yes…" Her sentences becoming more and more incoherent as Quinn continued her ministrations on Rachel's chest before releasing it from her mouth and trailing her tongue down the valley of her breasts.

"You're addictive" the blonde mumbled against Rachel's toned stomach. "I could do this all day"

"Shit Quinn…" Rachel moaned again as Quinn ran her tongue around the divas navel, dipping her tongue in lightly then continuing her descent. "I…I…wouldn't…oh god…have a problem… ooohhh… with that" Quinn laughed as she shifted her position, her fingers drawing small circles on Rachel's hips as she reached back up meeting her lips once more. This time it was Quinn's turn to moan as Rachel's tongue snaked its way into her mouth wrapping its self around Quinn's dragging it back in to her waiting mouth.

This kiss was far from chaste. Filled with pent up desire and urgency as both girls battled for dominance, soft sighs and moans were replaced by panting and erotic groans when Rachel's thigh slipped between Quinn and made contact with her hot centre.

"Shit Berry!" Quinn said as she dropped her head to bury itself in Rachel's neck taking in the scent that was purely Rachel. A scent that drove her crazy with desire as she began grinding her hips down on to Rachel's thigh. "I need…shit Rachel…I need…"

Rachel turned her head slightly so she could whisper directly in to Quinn's ear

"Tell me what you need baby." Her voice dropped a few octaves as she bucked her thigh up into Quinn's aching sex.

"I need…oh god Rachel…I need…Shit baby that's…oh god." Quinn lost all ability of coherent thought as Rachel continued grinding her thigh into Quinn, hitting the cheerleader's clit perfectly each time.

Both girls let out small groans as Quinn lifted herself up to meet Rachel's eyes.

"I need to taste you." It was barely a whisper but the words conveyed so much emotion, so much need and love Rachel simply nodded in response. The tear beginning to form in the corners of her eyes as Quinn moved down the brunette's body.

Rachel and Quinn may have been sworn enemies at school, but it was times like this, when they could both be alone together, when they could both be _themselves_ rather than the charade they played at school that emotions ran high and both girls desperately tried to show the other how sorry they were for what had happened in the past. It was times like this when they could spend the weekends lying in each other's arms that their true feelings came to light.

Rachel whimpered and fisted her hands in the sheets when Quinn began kissing up the inside of her leg. Soft, slow kisses trailing along each leg, it always surprised Quinn how such a short girl could have such amazing legs and by God Rachel had and amazing pair of legs. She may have hated Rachel's animal cardigans and argyle sweaters with a passion but she could wear those tiny skirts as often as she wanted, the knee high socks could go too! In fact Quinn would have been quite content if Rachel wore _only_ the skirts from now on.

Quinn smiled at this thought and felt Rachel wriggle beneath her, she took it as an opportunity to deepen her exploration of Rachel's lower half and inched her tongue up to the apex of her thighs. Running her tongue through Rachel's dripping folds she moaned softly as Rachel let out an animalistic groan above her. Quinn's tongue began softly playing with Rachel's folds, alternating between long broad strokes and small flicks against her clit.

"Shit Rachel…you taste…I'll never get tired of this…you're amazing…you're everything" Quinn pulled back slightly looking up at the girl beneath her with pure adoration in her eyes.

Quinn dropped her tongue down to probe at Rachel's entrance, Quinn pushed in slightly only to pull back out and continue licking and kissing at the brunette's folds.

"Quinn…please…oooohhh… I need you…stop….stop teasing…QUINNNN!

Rachel screamed as her back arched off the bed when Quinn plunged her tongue deep into Rachel's tight hole. Pushing in and out building a steady rhythm before pulling out once more as Quinn's lips found Rachel's clit once more. She could feel Rachel getting close, and bit down softly on the overly sensitive bud, thrusting three fingers deep into the tiny diva.

"FUCK….QUINN…yes…oh god…I'm…I'm...Quinn!"

"Let go Rachel" Quinn whispered softly against the wet skin. The soft vibrations of Quinn's words combined with the promise and safety they held was all that was needed for Rachel to come undone, as she tumbled over the edge of her orgasm whispering Quinn's name over and over.

Quinn's lips continued kissing and licking Rachel's hot flesh as the aftershocks of her orgasm played out across her body. The blonde removed her fingers and sucked them clean of Rachel's arousal trailing her body back up the brunettes to capture her lips once more. Rachel groaned at the taste of herself on Quinn lips as she turned them both so they were lying on their sides, Quinn's front pressed tightly against Rachel's back. A protective arm thrown across the diva's hip.

"I meant it you know" Quinn murmured against the skin of her girlfriend's neck. Her girlfriend who was fast succumbing to sleep

"Hmmm?" Rachel snuggled up against Quinn's back interlocking her fingers with the and still wrapped protectively around her waist. "What's that?"

"You mean everything to me Rachel…I love you baby"

"I love you too Quinn" Rachel said, bringing their hands up to kiss the palm of Quinn's, before placing it back over her heart. "and I mean that too"


End file.
